


Babyface

by Unlimited Mei Works (krizzlybear)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Explosives, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlybear/pseuds/Unlimited%20Mei%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is a master of timed explosives, but never in his wildest dreams would he expect another clock to start ticking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babyface

The strangest thought crossed Jamison Fawkes' mind as he reflexively pushed an innocent bystander and her stroller away from flying debris and shrapnel. The explosion was his own doing, and at the very last second, when he had noticed the lithe young figure at the corner of his eye, he knew that he had gravely miscalculated his actions. The heavy wave of guilt that shot through his body as he spotted them weighed like nothing upon seeing the form of the infant unassumingly going about her day.

_Shite, that could've been horrible. What if that were my kid?_

Jamison passed on apologizing, ignoring the thanks that somehow came his way from the woman and what he assumed to be her child. The image burned into his mind, no matter how hard he tried to shake it of as he scuffled back to the blown up wreckage. Mako was some distance away, keeping a bunch of armed hoodlums at bay.

"Oi! Roadhog! Let's go, grab the package and git outta here!"

His large partner nodded back at him from afar and cleaned up the rest of the skirmish that he had engaged in, and followed Jamison through the hole in the side of a building that he had created. The inside of the building was unassuming, save for the typical fare one would find at a warehouse; barrels, crates, giant shipping bins lined throughout like an industrial grocery store.

The two hurried through aisle after aisle of metal fixtures and shapes, finally stopping upon a particular container labelled with a seemingly random string of characters.

Junkrat took out a crumpled piece of paper from his disheveled pockets, reading its scribbled contents to the best of his ability, his eyes darting back and forth between the note and the label on container.

"This is the one, mate. Keep watch while I get this doozy open!"

Mako nodded, taking a swig of some sort of liquid from a canister that he procured from his person. The only noise came from schlicks of stickum applied to the container's outer wall, to which Junkrat had stuck an explosive. The two backed away a safe distance, and with a quick press of a remote, the side of the container blew wide open.

As more scattered bits of metal flew by him, Junkrat immediately felt the same heavy sensation rush through his body once again, the same as the one as he saw before. He shivered. What was going on with him? He hesitated for a moment before finally approaching the opening. His partner tilted his masked head at the sight, which he saw at the corner of his eye.

"Ey, don't you worry one bit about me, I'm fine! You do your job, aight, and I'll do mine."

The contents within came into view, a single rectangular package no larger than a bag of flour.

Jamison closely inspected the package, eyeing its dimensions up and down and around. "This is it, bud. Let's jet!"

He lifted the package onto his arms, and the odd sensation gushed within him, the strongest he'd felt so far, or hell, ever. His mind melted into black, and pictures formed in his head, flipping one into another like the pages of a photo album. The child he had saved moments before. The appreciative expression of the child's mother. One Mei-ling Zhou, clad in her signature Antarctic expedition gear. The same Mei-ling, sitting casually on Junkrat's couch back at headquarters. A baby cradled in her arms with a lightly tanned complexion, its toothy smile resembling Jamison's. Jamison carrying the same baby. And more pictures of this child he had never seen before, but felt all too attached to.

He shook it off, then stared back at his partner who watched his revelation unfold. Roadhog shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay look, maybe you're right. I'll just have it checked out later. Angela will work her magic, got it?"

Roadhog shook his head affirmatively, mumbling unintelligibly through his rubber mask, and the two bolted off.

"Ey, wanna hold onto this for me? I'm feeling kinda…weird. No? Why not? What do you mean your hands are full?"

Jamison immediately found himself staring down the wide barrel of a scrapgun, a menacingly large hook waving back and forth above it.

"Okay, fine, have it your way. I'll figure this out, but looks like we've got company."

A wave of goons flooded through the entrance from which they came. The afternoon light leaked in through the opening and shone onto Junkrat's face. He smirked at the lot of them.

"If all of you want what I've got right here, you're gonna have go through me first."

He cradled the package tightly into the nook of his elbow like a rugby ball, and drew his frag launcher with his free hand.

"Git!"

The fight, as short and anticlimactic as it was, left the two of them with a few bumps and bruises, but more notably, the package that Junkrat carried hardly had a scratch. As he put away his weapon, Jamison inspected the package once again, raising it up in front of him. He thought for a moment, and the same thought passed him.

_Shite. What if this really was my kid?_

He scoffed again, this time playfully tossing the package up a few inches into the air, and catching it again gingerly. "Yeahhh, you like that, dontcha? More where that's coming from, if you wanna grow up to be the most notorious mercenary on earth, like your ol' pop!"

Upon realizing what he blurted out, Jamison snapped out of his momentary trance, looking at Roadhog again. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like."

Roadhog shrugged.

"What do you mean Mei wouldn't have any of it? Now listen here, bud. She's not the boss of me, ok? Just because we've taken a liking to each other doesn't mean I'm gonna become some softie on the field. We're still pals, got it?"

His _pal_ nodded, then went ahead back to their hideout. Junkrat followed suit, package in tow, still cradled in his arm.

"It's ok, babe." He muttered. "You can be whatever you want."


End file.
